A major issue about sensorimotor coordination is the relative role of motor and higher-order visual information. This project showed that higher-order information improves eye-hand coordination in a fully structured environment, but it does not completely compensate for minor motor anomalies that are present in healthy oculomotor systems. For example, changes in muscle responsiveness after prolonged exercise are disruptive even when higher-order information is available. Currently, other anomalies related to head tilts are being investigated and attempts are being made to isolate specific sources of motor and higher-order information. This project has significant implications for applied and basic research. Gibson accepts that motor information is relevant to applied research because it comes into play during paralysis and during some diagnostic procedures that are conducted in the absence of higher-order information. But he believes it is irrelevant to basic research because higher-order information completely dominates in the normal conditions that shaped the evolution of our perceptual systems. In contrast, the present project suggests that healthy sensorimotor coordination is jointly determined by motor and higher-order information and therefore indicates that understanding healthy sensorimotor coordination and understanding sensorimotor disorders are inextricably interwoven.